


Incubus Puberty

by hobyblack



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Humor, Incubus Peter Parker, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2019-10-07 10:23:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17364209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobyblack/pseuds/hobyblack
Summary: Peter is excited to become a full-fledged Avenger but the results from his physical disqualify him from being an Avenger. Worse, he learns that he's an incubus and he is going to have to learn to feed off sexual energy instead of food. Even worse, everyone Tony started calling it "Incubus Puberty" and all the Avengers are making fun of him except for his best friend Wanda and his new paramour Captain America.





	1. Chapter 1

_**At Avengers Tower…** _

Peter sat waiting in a hospital gown for Bruce Banner. Tony had decided that Peter had to have a medical examination to determine exactly what kind of powers he had and what they were dealing with. Tony was starting to think seriously of enlisting Peter as a card-carrying Avenger.

There was nothing more that Peter wanted more than to be an Avenger, but if this was some sort of stress test, he was failing. Dr. Banner had been gone for about two hours, leaving him in a part of the lab that looked like a doctor's office to just sit there and think.

"I'll be right back," he has said. Well, it wasn't true. Was something horribly wrong with Peter? Was he dying of cancer? Or worse radiation like Marie Curie? Peter's mind wandered to hundreds of possibilities of how he could be dying a slow painful death.

Finally, Bruce came back into the room. "Sorry, I was having a discussion with Tony and things dragged on a little long," he said.

"Am I going to die?" Peter asked.

"No, why would you think that?" Bruce asked.

"You were acting like there was something wrong with me," Peter said. "That you got weird test results."

"Well, we did get some unusual test results," Bruce agreed. "But you're not going to die."

"Just tell me what's wrong," Peter said

Bruce looked pained as if he didn't want to say it. "Peter, do you know what an incubus is?"

"Isn't that like a really old band?"

"It's a type of person sort of like a vampire," Bruce continued.

"Am I anemic?" Peter asked.

"No, you're not anemic Peter. Incubuses are sort of like vampires, except they feed off of sexual energy instead of blood," Bruce said.

"Umm?" Peter said.

"You're nineteen, Peter. Changes are going to start happening to you soon. Incubuses go through a sort of intense puberty."

"I've already been through puberty," Peter said.

"You know what? I'm just going to give you a book to explain all of this," Bruce said.

"I'm not an incubus," Peter said. "I never even had sex."

"Incubuses reach sexual maturity when they are somewhere between eighteen and twenty-two and then they switch from human food to sex so to speak," Bruce said.

"No, thanks. I'd rather not," Peter said.

"I don't think you're going to be able to help it," Bruce said. "I told Tony about you. Unfortunately, it doesn't make you a good candidate for being an Avenger."

"That's bullshit!" Peter said.

Bruce pulled a USB drive out of his pocket. "There's an ebook on here. It'll explain everything you need to know. Okay?"

"No, it's not okay. Nothing is okay," Peter said.

* * *

 

_**Later, Peter is still not okay…** _

“What a crock of shit,” Peter said. He didn’t normally swear, but he was in a mood today.

“Maybe it won’t be so bad,” Wanda suggested.

“This book says food won’t even taste good anymore! What kind of life is that?” Peter asked.

“From what it sounds like you’ll be a lot busy doing other things,” Wanda said. “What are you going to do? You don’t even have a girlfriend. Who will you have sex with?”

“Wanda, can I tell you a secret?” Peter asked.

“One more horrible than being an incubus?” she asked.

“No, it’s not more horrible. I just mean. I don’t even think I like girls. How can I be an incubus? All this stuff is grossing me out,” Peter said.

“Grow up, Peter. Vaginas aren’t gross,” Wanda said. “Incubus can feed off male or female energy, I heard.”

“Wait you already knew that?” Peter asked. “What else do you know?”

“I understand it’s quite a painful process adjusting,” Wanda said.

“Great, that’s exactly what I wanted to hear.”

Wanda was lying on the floor, but she got up to sit next to Peter. She put an arm around him and he rested his head on her shoulder. She played with his hair. “It’ll be okay, Peter. You’ll get through it.”

“Mmm…. That feels good.”

“Oh my God,” Wanda said. “You’re already going through the changes.”

“Sorry,” Peter said. “I didn’t mean to.” He shifted away, trying to hide the start of an erection.

“You’re going to need a guardian,” she said.

“What’s a guardian?” Peter asked.

“Did you even read the book?” Wanda asked. “Someone to take care of your needs.”

“Will you?”

“Peter you can’t just ask me that it’s a very serious commitment. And it’s not without it’s side effects for the guardian. You’re feeding off their energy, their life force. You can’t ask someone on a whim,” Wanda said.

“Well, then what am I supposed to do? Die of sexual starvation?” he whined.

“I would suggest finding someone who loves you?”

* * *

 

**_Intentional Cutaway to Tony Stark and Steve Rogers…_ **

“An incubus,” Steve said.

“I’m guessing you have no idea what that means,” Tony said. He liked everyone to know that he was smarter than Steve, since Steve was so much kinder.

“What does it mean?” Steve asked.

“It means that Peter’s a ticking time bomb that’s about to go off at any moment,” Tony said. Steve was about to interject, but Tony continued. “He’s a teenager on the edge of becoming an adult but here’s the part I think you’ll find really interesting. Whenever the change happens, which will be a fun surprise, he’ll need sex instead of food.”

“What?” Steve asked.

“I thought I explained that pretty clearly,” Tony said. “Our little virgin Peter is growing up into a weird sex freak.”

“Peter’s not a freak,” Steve said.

“Freak or not, it’s a serious problem. He’s not prepared for the change. He needs someone to take care of his needs. Sexy needs,” Tony said.

“I’ll do it,” Steve said.

Tony frowned at him. “Don’t you think Peter should get some say in that?”

“Of course. But if he needs someone, I’ll be there,” Steve said.

“You realize what that entails,” Tony said.

“Yes, I realize,” Steve said. 


	2. Chapter 2

_**Steve and Peter’s First Date…** _

Steve had asked Peter on a date, which Peter wasn't sure if it was good timing or bad timing. He hadn't explained the whole incubus thing to Steve, and he wasn't sure if it would scare him away. He knew Steve cared about him, but he found the idea of Steve becoming his guardian a little hard to imagine.

He took Peter to a fancy restaurant for their first date. Peter thought that was pretty much one of the last places he would like to go on a date, but at least maybe he'd get a good meal out of it. Still, he didn't like dressing up, unless it was in his Spider-Man costume. He didn't really even have appropriate clothing for a fancy restaurant.

They were sitting across from each other at the table. They had ordered food and now neither of them was quite sure what to say.

"Do you know how to work an ebook?" Steve asked.

"Uh, yeah. Why?" Peter asked.

"Bruce gave me an ebook, I can't figure out how to read it," Steve said.

"Bruce?" Peter asked. Uh-oh. Was it the same book that Bruce had given him. "What's the book about?"

"Incubuses," Steve said.

"Did he tell you that's what I am?" Peter asked.

"He did."

"He's a doctor there's supposed to be doctor-patient confidentiality," Peter complained. "I'm reading the book and it's crazy. I don't want to be an incubus."

"What does it say?" Steve asked.

"A lot of stuff. Like how I might literally die if I don't have sex," Peter said. "And no one knows when the change will hit. It's going to be a surprise totally out of nowhere."

"That sounds awful," Steve said. "I'm sorry."

"Wanda is telling me I've got to find someone to help, she says it's called a guardian," Peter said, testing the waters, just to see what Steve would say.

"Someone to umm...?" Steve said, not quite able to finish the remark.

"Someone to have sex with and practically marry or literally marry," Peter said. "It's a lot."

"What happens if you don't find someone?" Steve asked.

"Then I have to have an endless chain of one night stands or die, presumably," Peter said.

"So are you looking for someone?" Steve asked.

Peter bit his lip, he wasn't sure what to say. He remembered Wanda saying how big of a commitment it was and he couldn't just ask someone willy nilly. "I don't know yet."

"I... If you wanted me to, I wouldn't mind," Steve said.

"Wouldn't mind?" Peter said. That didn't exactly sound like he was totally enthused, but still, Peter's heart seemed to race faster.

"I would like it," Steve said, rephrasing.

"Okay, I guess I would like that, too," Peter said. He would prefer if he didn't have to find someone immediately. He would have preferred dating on his own terms not because his biological clock was ticking, so to speak. But if he had to, Steve would be a pretty decent option.

"This is weird," Peter said.

"It's a little weird," Steve agreed. "It's going to be okay, though." He grabbed Peter's hand across the table. Peter felt butterflies in his stomach. But he didn't want to have sex with Steve, he didn't think. He wanted Steve to hold him and keep him warm at night, but he wasn't sure about the sex part.

“Are you attracted to me?” Peter asked.

“Yes,” Steve said, without pause. He didn’t even have to think about it. “Are you attracted to me?”

“I think so,” Peter said.

“I care about you Peter, I want you to be happy,” Steve said.

“Okay.”

“Do you think you’d be happy with me?” Steve asked.

“I think so,” Peter said.

“Okay,” Steve said. “Let’s try it then.”

* * *

 

_**Later that day…** _

 

“I’m drunk,” Peter said.

“I know,” Steve said. “I thought you only had a couple of glasses.”

Peter didn’t say anything. He had only had two glasses of wine and he was embarrassed that was all it took to make him drunk.

“Let’s put you to bed,” Steve said, walking Peter up to his room.

“When you say put me to bed…” Peter said.

“I mean I don’t know if you’re sober enough to walk there by yourself,” Steve said. “Are you sure you’re drunk? Are you sure it’s not… the other thing?”

“What other thing?” Peter asked.

“Incubus puberty,” Steve said.

“I hit puberty like six years ago,” Peter said.

“I’m sorry, that’s just what Tony called it,” Steve said.

“Tony’s a big fat jerk,” Peter said. He opened the door to his bedroom. He wasn’t technically an Avenger, but he had a room in the Avengers Tower which was almost as good in his opinion.

Steve helped him sit on the bed. “Are you okay, Peter?”

Peter started crying. He wasn’t sure what he was feeling. He had drank beer before and it never made him feel this way. Maybe it was as Tony so eloquently put it “incubus puberty”.

Steve wrapped an arm around Peter’s shoulder. “How much did you read of that book? Did it say how you’d know when it’s time?”

“I don’t know. Wanda said it might be happening already,” Peter said. He leaned his head against Steve. “She said umm…”

“It’s okay,” Steve said. “You can tell me.”

“I mean, I’d probably have an erection if it was time,” Peter said. He felt a little excitement at being this close to Steve, but he thought it wasn’t quite time yet.

Steve kissed Peter’s forehead. “Do you want me to stay tonight?”

“Yes,” Peter said without thinking, surprising himself.

“You should get some sleep, you’ll feel better in the morning,” Steve suggested.

Peter kicked off his shoes and took his jacket off before crawling into bed. Steve quickly followed suit. Peter clung to him, wanting to feel close. Steve felt nice and safe and warm. Peter even liked the way he smelled.

_Uh-oh._

Peter felt his body harden against Steve’s. His pulse was throbbing in all kinds of interesting places. “Steve?” he whispered.

“Pete?” His voice was husky and Peter realized he was not the only one excited.

“I think it’s time,” he whispered in Steve’s ear.

Then Steve was on top of him, sticking his tongue halfway down Peter’s throat will reaching for the zipper on Peter’s jeans.

It was a mess and Peter wasn’t really quite sure how it happened, but soon they were naked in a tangle of limbs and Steve entered him quickly and roughly.

Yeah, it was safe to say it was time.

“Oh, God…” Peter said, his nails digging down Steve’s back. “Steve…”

And then Peter was finished before they even really started, which set off Steve, leaving their sweaty bodies heaving trying to catch their breath.

“S-sorry,” Peter said, embarrassed and not sure of what to do now.

Steve laid back down beside Peter instead of on top of him. “It’s okay.” He was gasping for air.

“Steve?” Peter asked. “I’m sorry. Are you okay?”

Steve took a moment to let his breathing return to almost normal before responding. “I’ll be okay, Pete. Are you okay?”

“I feel better now,” Peter said.

“Good,” Steve said, smiling. “Do you feel like sleeping?”

Peter didn’t feel tired at all, but he sensed Steve did. “Will you hold me while we sleep?”

“I’d love to Peter.”

They seemed to naturally find a position that they could both sleep comfortably in. Peter was sticky, both from sweat and semen but he felt good. Steve fell asleep almost immediately, his breathing slow. Though their intimacy had been brief, it seemed to have really taken a toll on Steve.

He remembered what Wanda had said. It’s a very serious commitment. And it’s not without its side effects for the guardian. You’re feeding off their energy, their life force. You can’t just ask someone on a whim.

He should have asked about the side effects.


	3. Chapter 3

**_The Following Morning…_ **

Peter couldn’t stay in bed for very long, even though he liked cuddling he was restless. And he wanted to read more of the book. He sat on a chair reading on his iPad while Steve slept soundly, snoring slowly.

The book had all kinds of useful information now that he had gotten over being so mad about his condition. It detailed how if an incubus had sex with someone three or more times, the person became his official guardian. Peter was glad he had read that before sleeping with Steve again because it also told about how dangerous and potentially lethal sleeping with an incubus could be, especially if you were their guardian. Also, if Steve became his guardian and then died, Peter would most likely die, too before finding someone acceptable to replace him.

Peter wasn’t sure about any of that. On the one hand, it was a lot of responsibility to put on Steve’s shoulders. Captain America’s shoulders. Steve had a lot of other things to worry about and probably could find all kinds of more satisfying and less codependent relationships somewhere else.

On the other hand, if Peter wasn’t going to find a guardian, he could only ever have sex with one person twice. That would definitely be a problem if he wasn’t going to be able to live for more than a week without sex.

So he did the math in his head. He would start getting really sick after three days of no sex. He could sleep with Steve once more then without committing. But then three days after that, he’d have to decide.

Who else would I even have sex with?

Maybe Wanda would have sex with him once or twice just to keep him alive, but he didn’t want to rely on that.

As Peter read on he discovered that some incubuses turned to prostitution as a way to find partners. That sounded just awful.

The more Peter read, the more worried he was. Especially because Steve was sleeping like he was in some kind of coma. Peter cleared his throat, trying to see if he could wake up Steve casually. When it didn’t work, he cleared his throat more loudly.

For a moment Steve stopped snoring, no he stopped breathing. Then the snoring started up again. Peter couldn’t stand it anymore he shook Steve as hard as he could to wake him up.

“Steve!”

All at once Steve seemed to come to alertness. “Peter. What’s wrong?”

“Sorry, I thought you were dead,” Peter said, which he thought sounded really stupid now.

Steve sat up. “No, I’m fine. I was just sleeping, Pete. It’s okay.”

“I couldn’t sleep at all,” Peter said.

“I slept very well,” Steve said. “What happened last night?”

“Stuff,” Peter said, ambiguously.

“You and I, we…?” Steve asked.

“We had sex, like barely,” Peter said.

“I’m sorry. I don’t know what happened. Did I drink a lot last night?” Steve asked.

“No, I think I sucked your life force and you’re dying,” Peter said.

“I’m not dying, Peter. No offense, but it would take someone stronger than you to kill a super soldier,” Steve said, trying to lighten the mood.  **(Author's note: False. Steve Rogers can canonically lift 800 lbs with extreme effort. Peter can lift 20,000 lbs. Go ahead. Google it.)**

“I was really scared,” Peter said.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you,” Steve said.

“I don’t think we should do that again,” Peter said, deciding it at the same time he said it.

“Okay, if that’s what you want,” Steve said. Peter thought he might have heard disappointment in his voice.

“I’m really freaked out. There are so many rules and stuff in this book, I don’t know what I’m going to do,” Peter said.

“What kinds of rules?” Steve asked.

“Well, most notably the rule of three. If I have sex with someone three times we’re pair-bonded or whatever. They become my guardian,” Peter said.

“You don’t want me to be your guardian,” Steve said.

“No, not really because it’ll probably kill you then it’ll kill me if you’re my guardian and you die.”

“Are you being dramatic or are you serious?” Steve asked.

“Serious. You stopped breathing for a minute earlier,” Peter said.

“I don’t feel like I’m going to die,” Steve said. “I feel like I had a couple too many drinks and now I’m tired.”

“You promise? You’re really, okay?” Peter asked, not sure whether to trust Steve or not.

“Yes, I promise,” Steve said. “I’m feeling fine. I’m going to get some breakfast and coffee and I’ll be in tip-top shape. Besides, if you’re worried about killing someone wouldn’t it be better to have a super soldier than someone weaker?”

Peter thought about that. Yes, that made sense. “Maybe,” he said. “Do I still eat breakfast now?” he asked.

“What does the book say?” Steve asked. “Tony said you’d stop eating food once the incubus puberty… once the change set in.”

“I think I still feel hungry. Maybe it’ll take a while,” Peter said.

“Okay, let’s go downstairs and get some breakfast, okay?” Steve asked.

“Then everyone will know we slept together,” Peter said.

“I think everyone’s going to know anyway. Are you embarrassed?” Steve asked.

“No, it’s just Tony’s going to be mean about it,” Peter said,

“Tony’s mean about everything,” Steve said. “It’s probably because he has daddy issues.” He started pulling on yesterday’s clothes. “You ready to go downstairs or do you need to change or something?”

“No, I’m good to go,” Peter said. He put down the iPad.

“Do you mean you’re hungry for food or hungry for something else?” Steve asked.

“We’re going to breakfast, goddammit,” Peter said.

* * *

 

**_Breakfast…_ **

Bucky, Tony, and Wanda were already having breakfast. Bucky smirked at Steve. “How’d your date go?”

“Well, he’s wearing yesterday’s clothes,” Tony said. “So that says something.”

“Why do you keep track of what he’s wearing?” Peter asked.

“So I can find new and fun ways to humiliate him,” Tony said.

Wanda glared at Tony, but he wasn’t looking in her direction.

“Why is that humiliating?” Peter asked. Okay, sure he wasn’t age appropriate for Steve, but other than that why were they giving him such a hard time?

“It’s not,” Steve said.

“What do you want for breakfast?” Wanda asked Steve and Peter. “We’ve got eggs, bacon, sausage, ham…”

“Peter will take the sausage,” Tony said.

Peter would have made a witty comment, but he actually did want sausage. “Sausage and bacon, please,” he told Wanda.

“Everything,” Steve said.

"Did you work up an appetite last night, Steve?" Tony asked.

"Yes," Steve said, plainly.

"You'll need lots of extra food if you've been with Peter," Wanda warned.

Peter couldn't make eye contact with anyone at that particular moment.

"Tony, you shouldn't joke about it. Peter can't help that he's sucking Steve's life force," Wanda said.

"Sucking his life force?" Bucky asked, frowning. Apparently, no one had told him that Peter was an incubus.

"He's an incubus," Wanda explained. "He's starting to feed off of sex rather than human food."

"That sounds kind of concerning," Bucky asked.

"Can we all just stop talking about it?" Peter asked.

"Sorry," Wanda and Steve said simultaneously, even though Steve hadn't even really been talking about it.

But Bucky wasn’t letting it go. “Sucking his life force?”

“And his dick,” Tony added helpfully.

“He has to suck someone’s or else he’s going to die,” Wanda said. “Life force I mean. I think he could probably get away without sucking dick without dying, but I’m not sure.”

“Peter’s dying?” Bucky asked.

“I wish,” Peter said.

“No one’s dying,” Steve said, glaring slightly at Peter.

Peter took a bit of his sausage and then promptly spit it out.

Steve grabbed his arm. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, this just tastes awful. No offense, Wanda,” Peter said.

“It’s not me it’s you,” Wanda said. “Congratulations, you’ve made it through Incubus Puberty.”

“But I want to die instead,” Peter whined.

“Yikes, you must be really bad in bed if he’d rather die, Steve,” Tony said.

“What exactly is life force?” Bucky asked.

“You know, it’s just like the stuff that keeps you living,” Tony said.

“Is that the scientific explanation?” Peter asked.

“You got a better explanation?” Tony asked.

Peter just shrugged. “Listen, I know you’re worried about me what we’re apparently calling sucking Steve’s life force, but can you please just let me and Steve worry about it?”

“He’s saying to mind your own business,” Wanda said.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Steve’s Bedroom…** _

Steve lead Peter back to his room after breakfast and Peter hoped that didn’t have sexual connotations. “I’m sorry about Tony,” Steve said.

“It’s okay, it’s not your fault,” Peter said.

“Did you really mean you wanted to die?” Steve asked. He grabbed some clean clothes.

Peter sighed. “I’m not going to kill myself or something. I don’t…” Steve took off his shirt. “I, umm…” Peter tried to continue.

Steve put his shirt back on, but Peter was already distracted. “Peter, what were you saying,” he said, somewhat sternly.

“I don’t want to die,” Peter spit out before he got too distracted for words again. “Just don’t take off your pants.” He looked away.

“Okay,” Steve said. He sat on the bed. “Are you not feeling well?”

“I’m just feeling… hungry again,” Peter said, still not looking at Steve.

“Do you want to…?” Steve started.

“I don’t know,” Peter said, closing his eyes so he wouldn’t tear up. “Why can’t I be alone with you?”

“It’ll get easier,” Steve said. “It’s supposed to be the hardest as the start. We’ll get used to each other.”

“Get used to each other, what does that mean?” Peter asked. He still wasn’t a hundred percent confident he was going to make Steve his guardian yet.

“I think it means we’ll be able to control it better.” When Peter looked confused, he added, “Our desire, I mean.”

Hearing Steve say that didn't calm Peter’s hormones at all. “You want me,” he said.

“I can hardly stand it,” Steve said.

“I don't know,” Peter said, wiping at his eyes. He was still afraid of hurting Steve and of making a final decision. They already had sex once, two more times and the decision would be made.

“Hey,” Steve said, standing up and looking more serious and less horny. “You think about it, okay? Maybe later. If you're hungry you can always come get me.”

“You want me to leave?” Peter asked.

“No, I want you to stay, but I want to do whatever makes this easier for you,” Steve said.

“If I hug you will you ignore my erection?” Peter asked.

“Only if you ignore mine,” Steve said, smiling at him.

Peter held Steve tight, trying to ignore whatever incubus stuff was making him feel like a wild animal. He probably was a wild animal. He loved the way Steve smelled and how he felt pressed up against him.

Peter let go. “I'm sorry, I've got to go. I'll, uh… talk to you later, or something.”

* * *

 

**_Later or Something…_ **

Peter knocked on Steve’s door, nervously. Steve answered in his pajamas. It was just after three am. “Hey, Pete. What’s up?”

“I have decided that I want you to be my guardian and this time I’m sure,” Peter said.

“Peter that’s great,” Steve said. “Do you want to come in?”

Peter nodded and came inside. “You hungry?” Steve asked.

“No,” Peter said. He was surprised at that. Now that he was confident in his decision to be with Steve, shouldn’t he want to… you know, be with Steve? “I’m tired.”

“Me, too,” Steve said. “Come on, let’s get some sleep.”

They laid down snuggling close. Peter felt some butterflies in his stomach, but he didn’t feel arousal.

About an hour later, Peter was still awake. “Steve? I don’t feel good.”

Steve felt his forehead. “You’re burning up. Is it maybe the incubus thing?”

“Maybe,” Peter said, but he felt too sick for any hanky panky.

“What can I do to make you feel better?” Steve asked.

“I don’t know, maybe we should have sex, but… What if I just lay here?”

“What if I go down on you?” Steve asked.

“What???” Peter asked.

“Go down on you. It means oral,” Steve said.

“I know what it means,” Peter said. He was getting excited again. “Would you?”

“I’d love, too,” Steve said. “Take your pants off.”

Peter squirmed out of his pants as fast as he could. “Yes, sir.”

Steve kissed Peter gently before moving his mouth lower.

“Mmm…” Peter said as Steve slowly moved his mouth up and down Peter’s length. Peter realized he wasn’t just feeling pleasure, he didn’t feel sick anymore. He vaguely remembered reading something about how he should have sex every day.

“Steve…” Peter mumbled. “Go faster.”

Steve obliged, bobbing his head up and down. Peter wondered if maybe Steve had never done this particular activity before. He grabbed Steve’s hair and couldn’t help but move his hips back and forth as Steve sucked.

“Stop,” Peter said. Steve pulled away looking terrified he had done something wrong. “I want you inside me,” Peter said.

Steve quickly grabbed lube from the nightstand and covered his cock with it. Peter was glad for a moment to calm down. Steve slowly pushed inside him. “Does that feel, okay?” Steve asked.

“It’s good,” Peter said, he bucked his hips again even before Steve started thrusting. He clutched on to Steve tightly as he started to thrust gently. “I want it rough,” Peter said. Steve fucked him harder, quick almost violent thrusts. “Oh, God…” Peter whispered.

“Come,” Steve said.

“Okay…” Peter said, seconds before he came hard, spilling his juices all over his belly. He might have called Steve’s name or said any number of things, squirming underneath Steve. He tried to catch his breath after, as Steve slowed down and kissed Peter slowly. Peter moaned against his lips even though he was already done.

Then Steve climaxed as he gasped in Peter’s ear. He collapsed on top of Peter, who stroked his back gently. “Are you okay, Steve?”

“I’m good, hon. Do you want me to get off of you?”

“Not yet,” Peter said. He didn’t feel sick at all anymore. He did feel tired though, perhaps because of the time of day. “Maybe pull out, though.”

“Good idea,” Steve said, adjusting to make Peter more comfortable.

“Did you like it?” Peter asked.

“I loved it,” Steve said. “Let’s do it again tomorrow.”

“I think we have to. I’m pretty sure that’s why I was feeling sick,” Peter said.

“I didn’t know you’d get sick so quick,” Steve said, he rolled over off Peter and onto his side.

“I feel better now,” Peter said. He kissed Steve quickly on the lips. “I’ll be okay.”

“Good,” Steve said, looking lovingly into Peter’s eyes and stroking his cheek. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Peter said. They said nothing more before falling asleep in each other’s arms.


	5. Chapter 5

The following morning Peter woke up in Steve’s arms. He tried to examine his feelings and tell if he was hungry or not. He did feel hungry. For McDonalds, not sex. But he remembered eating Wanda’s sausage yesterday and didn’t think he could do that again. Was he thirsty? Did he still drink water? He didn’t remember the book mentioning that anywhere. He took a bottle of water of Steve’s nightstand and took a small sip experimentally. It tasted good. Really refreshing actually. Maybe he was dehydrated. He drank the entire water bottle.

“Good morning,” Steve said cheerfully, although he hadn’t quite worked up the energy to open his eyes yet.

“Good morning,” Peter said. He leaned over to kiss Steve on the cheek when there was suddenly a very urgent knock on the door.

“Open up!” a voice called. A voice that was unmistakenly Tony Stark.

“Fuck off, Mr. Stark!” Peter called.

“Language!” Steve said, more as a knee jerk reaction.

“It’s kind of important and time-sensitive,” Tony said.

Peter put on his boxers and went to open the door. Steve was still naked, but he was covered up by blankets.

“What is so important?” Steve asked in an irritated tone.

“I’m sorry for interrupting you two shacking up,” Tony said. “But we have Avengers business.”

“Okay,” Peter said.

“Not _you_ ,” Tony said.

“Oh, come on,” Peter whined.

“What’s going on?” Steve asked.

“Just get dressed,” Tony said. “I’ll meet you downstairs in sixty seconds.”

“Can’t you just say a minute?” Peter asked.

“Fifty seconds,” Tony said, turning around and closing the door.

Steve got out of bed and started throwing on clothes. “I’m really sorry, Peter. I wanted to stay in today.”

“It’s fine,” Peter said. Although it wasn’t. He was not pleased that Tony was taking his boyfriend away and he wasn’t allowed to come on missions anymore. “I’ll see you later,” he said pulling Steve in for a hug and a quick peck on the lips. “You should go.”

Steve didn’t make any move to leave though.

“Don’t be getting any ideas,” Peter said. “You’re supposed to be downstairs in about twenty seconds. I don’t think even you are that fast.”

“Now I don’t want to anymore because you’re being mean,” Steve teased. He kissed Peter once more before walking off to whatever Avengers business he was called to today.

 

* * *

 

By seven pm, Peter was more than a little worried. Tony, Bruce, Thor, Sam, Rhodey, Wanda, Natasha, and Clint had all gone to whatever it was. They hadn’t bothered to tell Peter what it was and Peter had no idea when they would be back. Only Bucky was left at the tower.

They were sitting together watching tv. At least, Peter was pretending to. Bucky was eating cereal and Peter was thinking about how jealous he was. He was hungry, but he could not eat. He missed regular food.

He missed Steve.

That was ridiculous. He hadn’t even been gone for a whole day yet. And Peter just kept looking at the time on his phone obsessively and checking if he had any missed texts.

“You okay?” Bucky asked.

“I’m fine,” Peter said. “Did you hear anything from the team?”

Bucky stared at him silently for a moment, his expression unreadable. “No, I haven’t heard anything.”

“Are you lying?” Peter asked. He didn’t know why he felt like Bucky was lying and he was even less sure why he was accusing Bucky of this.

“Yes,” Bucky said.

“Did you hear from Steve?” Peter asked.

Bucky stared at him again. “Peter, I’m sorry.”

“What? What are you sorry about?” Peter asked.

“I really don’t think I should be the one to tell you this,” Bucky said. “But… I didn’t hear from Steve. He’s not coming back.”

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

“What?” Peter asked. Steve wasn’t coming back. What the fuck did that mean? He needed Steve right now.

“I honestly thought someone told you,” Bucky said. “Something happened earlier today… He’s dead, Peter.”

Peter wanted to punch Bucky in the face, even though some rational part of his mind knew that this was in no way Bucky’s fault. “No. That’s not right.”

“Peter, Tony told me. I don’t think he would lie about something like that. He barely talks to me, only when something serious happens,” Bucky said. “I’m not happy about it either. I’ve known him my whole life. And he’s gone.” There was a blankness in Bucky’s eyes as if he hadn’t processed it yet.

“No,” Peter said. He was starting to feel perversely calm. “No, I would feel it if he was gone.”

“Feel it?” Bucky asked. “What are you talking about? Peter, that doesn’t make any sense.”

“I would know,” Peter said, and he felt it was true.

“Peter, he’s dead,” Bucky said, he was starting to sound angry.

“Pics or it didn’t happen,” Peter said.

That was when Wanda bursted through the door. She was clearly upset. She hugged Peter tightly as soon as she saw him. “Peter, I’m so sorry.”

“What happened?” Bucky asked. “Specifically. I think that would make it a little easier for Peter to wrap his head around.”

“It was Red Skull,” Wanda said. “He’s teamed up with M.O.D.O.K. I don’t know what they did, but… Steve was there one second and then… there wasn’t anything left of him. Decimated.”

Peter didn’t say anything. Surely he would feel Steve’s absence if he were gone.

“What’s going to happen to you now?” Wanda demanded.

“I’ll be fine,” Peter said.

“Peter. The book said if your Guardian dies you might die, too!” Wanda said. “Aren’t you even a little worried about that?”

“What about Peter dying?” Bucky asked, frowning.

“Steve’s coming back,” Peter said. “It’ll be okay.”

“He’s in denial, just so you know,” Bucky added helpfully.

Wanda stared into Peter’s eyes. Her gaze was intense and Peter wanted to look away. “Peter, listen to me. We’ve got to find you someone else and ASAP.”

“No thanks,” Peter said.

“I’m not going to let you die!” Wanda yelled.

“Where’s the rest of the team?” Bucky asked.

“Fighting Red Skull and M.O.D.O.K,” Wanda explained. “I came back to make sure Peter is going to be okay.”

“Why don’t you sleep with him?” Bucky suggested.

“No, it’s okay,” Peter said. “Steve’s coming back. I know it. I can feel these things. I have powers.”

Wanda and Bucky exchanged a look.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I’m going to let you in on a secret. Steve isn’t actually dead. But no one’s going to believe Peter about this for a while. Things are going to get worse before they get better.


	7. Chapter 7

Afternoon came, and then evening, and still Steve didn’t return. The only person who had returned from the mission was Wanda, who had been worried about Peter. For a while her and Bucky had hovered over him looking uneasy and asking Peter annoying questions, but soon enough, Bucky was needed. He was called to the mission. Everyone but Peter had been called in on this one.

Really, all he had heard was that M.O.D.O.K.had fought Steve (decimated, Wanda had said.) But Peter didn’t trust that news. Peter couldn’t explain it to the others, but he felt Steve was still alive. His spidey-sense maybe. Or maybe something else. The incubus thing. Peter had wondered if they had a psychic connection and he could communicate telepathically with him. He tried to send messages to Steve with his brain, but he received none back in return and was not at all convinced his messages had reached Steve.

Where are you? Are you okay? Steve they think you’re dead.

While he was trying to use telepathy sitting cross-legged on his bed, Wanda sat in a chair watching him. Her eyes were either judgmental or concerned. Peter couldn’t tell which.

“Peter, you look insane,” she said. “What are you doing?”

“Trying to communicate telepathically with Steve,” he replied.

“Oh, yeah? What’s he saying?” Wanda asked.

“Nothing.”

“It’s because he’s dead, Peter. I’m sorry to be so blunt with you. But I can’t lose two of my best friends in one week. I need you to tell me what you’re going to do about your little problem.”

Peter was hungry and he wished more than anything that Steve was in his room instead of Wanda. Was she right? Was he really dead? Steve would be bad by now if he could be. He would know Peter was worried and hungry and starting to feel sick.

Steve? He tried his hardest to make a connection.

Nothing.

“Wanda, what am I going to do?” Peter asked.

 

* * *

 

_**Steve!** _

Peter had no trouble making a psychic connection. It was as if Peter were screaming inside his head. But Steve didn’t seem to have a hidden talent for telepathy. He had no way to send a message to Peter or the Avengers, or anyone.

Worse, he knew from Peter’s voice in his head that the Avengers thought he was dead. It made sense. M.O.D.O.K.had blasted him with some kind of ray gun. He had been teleported to here, wherever here was. Not dead. A little worse for wear but…

Steve eyed his surroundings. He had been strapped into a chair and there were wires attached to his head. Even if he could get out of the thick metal restraints, there was little to no chance, he could move He felt the wires trying to see if he could remove them, but to his horror they were not attached to the outside of his head. Someone had drilled a hole into his skull. Whatever this cruel technology was, it was hooked up directly into his brain.

It hurt. A lot. He was trying to think but he couldn’t see any way out of his current predicament. Where was M.O.D.O.K.? Why had he brought him to this… lab. It was some kind of medical lab. Steve was reminded of the lab he had gotten his procedure to become a super soldier in. He wasn’t feeling so super right now.

“Captain America,” a voice called. “We meet again.”

It wasn’t M.O.D.O.K., but the face in front of him was all too familiar.

“What do you want?” Steve asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve’s fake death was inspired by the storyline in the Avengers Assemble cartoon. The Avengers were sure Steve was dead, but alas it was not true. I am thinking I might update this story weekly now. I know it’s been a while since I’ve updated but I’m getting back into the writing groove.


End file.
